


Reduce, reuse, recycle.

by Julara



Category: Blake's 7, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julara/pseuds/Julara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange warp has brought something from one universe to another puzzling the Avengers. They need some help to resolve what to do with it. Blake and Avon come up with an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reduce, reuse, recycle.

“So what do we do with it?” Blake and Avon stared glumly upwards at the monstrosity. Captain America and Iron man waited to one side for the verdict. The consultants they had dragged from the time warp to decide on the fate of the earlier unexpected arrival seemed unimpressed by their attempt to preserve the work of art leaning off balance on its pedestal.  
“We thought they’d be pleased” muttered Steve to Tony.  
Blake brightened “Well, we always knew she had a core of steel, and this is a building site.” Avon nodded, Blake turned to Tony and waved a hand at the fifty foot high statue of Servalan “We were never fans, turn it into hard core”.


End file.
